What's a Necklace?
by DannyFenton123
Summary: Peridot is convinced they saw Yellow Diamond looking for them near the barn. They could be right, but then again it could also be one of those strange human traditions they're yet to get used to. One-shot.


**I've found a new favourite cartoon to add to the list. Steven Universe is flippin' awesome; I got so engrossed I managed to watch the entire show in three days!**

 **So here's a one-shot to help me get into character before I start spewing SU fanfiction all over this website. Enjoy!**

"Yellow Diamond!" The Crystal Gem's game of cards was cut short by Peridot bursting through the barn doors, screaming at the top of their lungs. "She's here! She's coming for me!"

The frightened Gem then promptly grabbed Steven's shoulders and ducked behind them, shivering. Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet stood up.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Pearl tried for a nervous smile. "That's impossible. She doesn't know where we are, and even if she did she couldn't come this fast... could she?" Pearl looked up to Garnet.

Peridot was still shaking. "I called her a clod... to her face! To her face! Oh my stars, she'll shatter me... she'll shatter me for this!"

"Hey." Steven looked over. "It's gonna be fine, Peridot. I promise."

"No! No, I won't be! You can't keep that promise!"

Garnet leaned down and grabbed Peridot's shoulder. "Keep it together, now! Where did you see Yellow Diamond?"

"I-I was working on the drill..." Peridot stuttered, clutching Steven's shirt. "I was working, and then I just saw her on the human transport line... She was walking with one of those animals you humans call a dog; oh, she's already learned of their primitive tracking abilities! She knows everything, I was a fool to defy her!"

Amethyst snorted.

"This is not one of my hilarious jokes, you clod!"

"Sorry, Peri. I'm just getting a funny mental image of a twenty-foot yellow woman walking a dog, haha! Y'know, I think she'd suit a poodle..."

Peridot groaned and buried their face in Steven's back. "I'm doomed."

Garnet straightened out. "Enough, Amethyst. Let's check this out from a distance before we decide on anything. Pearl?"

Pearl summoned a pair of binoculars and handed them over.

"Right. Steven, you can stay here and comfort Peridot-"

"I don't need to be comforted!" Peridot snapped, scooting away and wrapping their hands around their calves.

"-and the rest of us Gems can sort out this Yellow Diamond business. Let's go."

So Steven and Peridot were left alone. Almost immediately, the boy got up and sat next to the troubled Gem.

"What do you want?" Peridot sneered. "I told you, I don't need-"

There was the sound of a dog barking outside, which caused Peridot to squeak and once more find themselves cuddling Steven for safety.

Steven hugged back. "It's okay to be scared, Peridot. Yellow Diamond looked pretty scary on the communicator."

"You have no idea."

"Maybe, if you imagine her to be a little less scary, you'll calm down easier?"

Peridot's eyes drooped. "Blasphemy. Besides, the Yellow Diamond can never look 'less scary'."

"She looked pretty funny when you called her a clod!" Steven giggled. "Ooh, ooh, and you said that she was twenty feet tall and walking a dog? Haha! That's hilarious, isn't it?"

Peridot extracted themselves from the hug. "I didn't say that. Amethyst said that!"

"Okay, okay. But you did see that, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't!" Peridot clenched up when they heard the dog barking again. "She wasn't twenty feet tall this time. In fact, she wasn't even yellow."

"She shapeshifted?"

"Evidently. But it was strange to me; Yellow Diamond's gem almost seemed to be worn in this cord around her neck. It seemed to be a very elaborate disguise... Steven?"

Steven was staring, wide eyed, at Peridot. Peridot gave them an odd look.

"Steven? I cannot understand your strange human facial expression."

"Necklace."

"Errr... what?"

"That wasn't Yellow Diamond." Steven realised. "That was just a human wearing a necklace!"

"What's a necklace?"

"It's like, a thing some humans wear around their neck because it looks pretty. Sometimes, they wear gems."

Peridot was horrified. "They _wear_ us around their shoulders?! That's barbaric!"

"No, no!" Steven tried to explain. "They're not living Gems. It's just the gemstone."

"Of all the things I have seen on Earth, this is definitely the weirdest."

Steven stroked his chin. "You know, when you put it that way, it is pretty weird."

"Then again, I suppose it is fitting humans do have some sort of appreciation for the natural beauty of us higher beings..." They trailed off as a dull thump sounded from outside. " Steven, I'm going to ask you one more question."

"Of course!"

"Are the other Crystal Gems aware of this thing you call a necklace?"

"Ah..." Steven heard something else thump against the barn wall, and he smiled innocently. "Give me a second!"

Steven jumped up and sprinted towards the door, Peridot following close behind.


End file.
